


Love in 100 Words

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Community: drabblesoup, Community: sesquidrabbles, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: A collection of 100 (sometimes 200) word femslash Bandori drabbles written for various communities.





	1. KaoHima - Around the Bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #59 on [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/): _'Around the Bend.'_

“I’m late! I’m late!”

In her uniform, Himari runs with toast stuffed in her mouth. Her skirt flutters and her feet make frantic pitter-patters on the concrete.

When she turns a corner, she crashes into someone.

“Kyaaaaah!” Himari cries. Just as she falls, she’s caught by strong hands. “Wuh?”

A prince stands there, holding Himari in her arms. Purple hair. Red eyes.

“Kaoru-senpai…?”

“Such a clumsy little kitten…” Kaoru scolds. “You need to be punished…” 

Just as Kaoru leans down for a kiss, Himari wakes up to the sound of her alarm. 

Looking at the time, she screeches.

“I’m late!”


	2. KasuYuki - Far and Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #60 on [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/): _'Far and Away.'_

The first time she watches Roselia perform, Kasumi is taken. Kasumi - whose head is always in the clouds - is immersed, entranced by the girl who sings into the microphone. Long silver hair, hands as powerful as her voice in the way they’re wrapped around the stand. 

Passionate. 

Moved by something inside of her and ever the sort to follow feelings, Kasumi parts the crowd to walk to the front of the stage, just to be closer to Yukina Minato.

Yukina’s eyes hadn’t found Kasumi’s, then, too driven.

Today, though, as Yukina caresses Kasumi’s face, she looks gently into Kasumi’s own.


	3. MisaKoko - Like a Spark to Tinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #61 on [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/): _'Like a Spark to Tinder.'_

It’s warm in Misaki’s body when Kokoro touches her. Before Kokoro, Misaki never thought it’d be possible to feel the way that she does around her. Kokoro herself burns like the sun, and it’s the sun that Kokoro has given Misaki, inside the pit of her belly. It’s a bit cheesy, admittedly, and while Misaki’s always figured that she could fall in love, she hadn’t quite anticipated what Kokoro has given her. 

“Is Misaki thinking?” Kokoro asks her. “What about?”

“You,” Misaki says.

Kokoro rocks forward and boops her nose to Misaki’s.

Misaki’s cheeks redden. 

Yup. It sure is warm.


	4. MisaKanon - End of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #146 on [drabble_zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/): _'End of the Road.'_
> 
> Poor Misaki and poor Kanon. They try to have fun but trouble always seems to find them... no worries though, they made it there safely and had a great time!

Kanon isn’t the type to go on long road trips. In hindsight, neither is Misaki.

However, when Kanon proposed with the shy downturn of her eyes, “Should we take a road trip together, Misaki-chan…?”, how could Misaki have said no?

They plan to go a few districts over, to a shopping center. Kanon in particular is excited, and had showed Misaki all of the little cafes and boutiques on her phone.

Misaki drives, but Misaki gets tired, too. Honestly, Misaki is always tired, but that’s another story.

Kanon takes over for Misaki. To get to their destination, they have to go through a mountain pass. Misaki had asked Kanon if she wanted Misaki to drive. Kanon, with determination creased in her brows, that she could do it on her own.

Again: how could Misaki have denied her?

The road is very narrow and Misaki is sweaty with nerves.

Kanon accidentally drives them to the end of one of those windy roads, stuck, with minimal space to back up.

Tearfully, Kanon turns to Misaki.

Misaki spends thirty minutes turning the car back around, and then insists with a smile that she drive the rest of the way there.

Kanon doesn’t refuse.

  
  



	5. RinkoSayo - Tear Down the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #62 on [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/): _'Tear Down the Walls.'_

“Video games?” Sayo says inquisitively, in Rinko’s room. The two are working together to master their parts in Roselia’s newest number.

Rinko flusters, looking to her computer screen. She shuffles over and turns it off, a flashy game with goblins and mages. “I, I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m… embarrassed…”

Shaking her head, Sayo walks to Rinko and puts her hand over hers.

“Turn it back on.”

“S, Sayo-san?”

Sayo gives Rinko a little smile. 

“Please turn it back on. I’d like to see some of your games.”

With an unsure but happy smile of her own, Rinko clicks and does.


	6. AkoRin - Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [sesquidrabbles](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org) Prompt: _'Dagger.'_

“I’m sorry that it had to come to this…”

One girl tilts her head down. Her black hood follows her motion, covering up red eyes.

Rain pours. Very dramatically. Almost like they’re in a...

A dagger is brought out of its sheath, and in turn, the other girl reveals a sword.

“It’s okay. It couldn’t be helped. Then, go ahead… and come at me.”

The two girls dart towards each other.

They fight in a flurry of sweat and blood.

A sword is thrusted into the hooded girl’s tummy. Her hood falls off, revealing purple hair underneath. Coughing up blood, she staggers backwards onto the wet ground. With her dying breaths, she says:

“Ahhh! You got me again!” She’s defeated, but wears a smile. She fastens the headset on her ears. “How are you so amazing, Rinrin?”

On the other end of the connection, where Ako can’t see, Rinko blushes.


	7. KaoHima - Poke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #149 on [drabble_zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/): 'Poke.'

When she was younger, Himari never thought she’d get to the point where she’d be  _ comfortable _ to be herself around Kaoru. She’d always idolized Kaoru, had a fantasy of a relationship in her mind. When they’d started to date (and God, Himari couldn’t believe it back then, that  _ Kaoru-senpai _ liked a girl like Himari back), a lot of those expectations were broken, and Himari learned to truly love Kaoru beyond the facade she put up.

They’ve been dating for two years, and things are different now.

Himari pokes Kaoru’s nose with a giggle, and then leans in for a kiss.


End file.
